1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet driving control device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an apparatus which ejects droplets of ink etc. to form an image, such as an inkjet continuous feed printer, a driving frequency for controlling timing of droplet ejection is set in accordance with image formation speed.